Kung-Fu Fighters
Kung-Fu Fighters is the Asian Deadly Alliance, the Chinese Deadly Alliance, and the Modern Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and Taoist Lotus Clan. From streetwise fighters to Masters of Kung-Fu, they fight for justice against crime with their incredible fighting styles for the greater good. You better watch out, bad guys, they're the strongest and deadliest fighters of justice. Origins In the modern times in Sparky Li was a student at Master Chin's Dojo where he learned karate as his basic training and the first step of Kung Fu fighting style of the Dragon. But it's not what it all started. He was bullied during his high school years after he graduated from the academy and want to become a good doctor or lawyer but his life was changed as he became a karate fighter after he beat the bullies in a fair fight and humiliated them as he saved Master Chin at the alley as a positive way but he vowed never kill anyone in his life. Few years later, he finally learned the technique of the Dragon fighting style from his master and continues his training on his own and entered several contests and win many money prices as he's going for donations to the orphanage in the city. But as he went to his master's dojo, Sparky Li was shocked to see his master was murdered by the hands of the minions from Tang Jemong of the Imperial 69. But, he also discovered that the Dragon Medallion was stolen and he must get it back from them. Tracking down for his master's murderers, Sparky Li learned that the secret tournament is held in the secretive island, hosted by Tang Jemong, and he must enter the tournament by competing the qualification match which he did and got the chance to enter the tournament. As he arrived Tang Jemong's secret island, Sparky Li was preparing for his first match against the mighty Serpentfolk-like Python fighter and then the crazed Insectoid-like Praying Mantis monk and won both matches on his first day. Then on the next day, he faced Lau Fang, the well-trained Anthro-Tiger fighter, in one of the most fierce battles in the tournament's history. Sparky Li won the greatest match and spared his worthy rival's life but Lau Fang sees him as en honorable fighter as he joined him at his side as a new ally and so the others who fought him in combat. During his progress, Sparky Li defeated other warriors and mercenaries as he fought the deadly Serpentfolk-like Viper warrior, the Silveargusian assassin, the battle hardened Anthro-Lion warriors, the Rakshasan gladiators, the savaged Slimous hunter, the brutish Rhinotorian and Gargantian warrior, the vicious Avian-like Peacock fighter, the bloodthirsty Pagous pirates, the noble swordsman from Taytus, and the Anthro-Boar barbarians from the north. One by one, he defeated them all as he made it to the finals to face Tang Jemong. But not before he defeats Tang Jemong's bodyguard/right-hand demon/lieutenant, Tong Xong, at the pits which he won against him. Now his showdown against Tang Jemong in the grand final as he's readied to face his final opponent in the throne room in his palace. The battle was fierce and hard for him until Tang Jemong used his Chaos Aura to weaken him but he's able to withstand against his powerful nemesis and that's until Sparky Li's Aura is unlocked and used his new fighting spirit of the Dragon Style in ultimate combo finishing move and his signature move, the Ultra Dragon Experience Punch, knocking his final opponent as he sent him back to the Underworld and won the fight battle of the tournament. Victorious, Sparky Li got the Dragon Medallion back but not only to that, he also recovered other Medallions stolen by Tang Jemong, meaning he foiled and stopped his evil plan before it has become to fruition. With their masters' death are avenged, they put the medallions safe at the hands of the Taoist Lotus Clan as they were thanked for putting an end of Tang Jemong but their nemesis will be back one day and they'll be ready when the time has come. In 21st century, Sparky Li and his Kung-Fu friends were mentioned by the news when they foiled the Triads' drug smuggling operation at the docks in Hong Kong and fled the scene before the police arrived. That brought attention to the UN-GDI as they've located them at the shrine near the city. After they were located, the Kung-Fu Fighters agreed to join the UN-GDI to fight the Imperial 69. Team Members Fu-Dragon Sparky Li is the team leader of the Kung-Fu Fighters. He was a student of Master Chin's Dojo after he saved his master from bandits. Now the master of the Dragon fighting style, Sparky Li vowed to fight against crimes committed by the Imperial 69. Fu-Tiger Lau Fang is the friendly rival of Sparky Li and second-in-command of the team. He's the son of the legendary Tiger Kung-Fu fighter who was killed in the previous tournament and lost the Tiger Medallion to Tang Jemong. Vowed to avenge his father's death, Lau Fang entered the tournament where he fought his way through the tournament but he was fairly defeated by his friendly rival in Round 6. After Tang is defeated, the Tiger Medallion is recovered and it's safe at the hands of the Taoist Lotus Clan and then he joined Sparky Li's team. Along with his traditional fighting style, his secondary fighting style is Tae Kwon Doe. Fu-Leopard Kung Long is the formidable and fastest fighter of the Leopard Clan. He was a soldier of the Leopard Army who battled the Rakshasan Army in the battle at western China. When the Leopard Medallion was stolen by Tang Jemong, Kung Long was chosen as the contender for the tournament and defeated the Rakshasan mercenary in Round 3 but later defeated by Sparky Li in Round 7 in a honorable fight. After the medallion is recovered, Kung Long joined his team. Along with his traditional fighting style, he also fights with Thai Kick Boxing. Fu-Monkey Chan Woo is the flexible Kung-Fu fighter of the team. He was the undisputed champion of the local tournament with his traditional fighting style and the Drunken Fist style. When the Monkey Medallion was stolen by Tang Jemong, Chan Woo entered the tournament for recovering the medallion and defeated the Jovanian Apeman-like Gorilla singlehandedly in Round 2 but then he was defeated by Sparky Li in Round 8 which it was fun for him for fighting the skillful fighter like himself. After the medallion is recovered, Chan Woo joined his team for looking for more fighting fun. Fu-Crane Fei-Crane Lieu is the cunning and deadly Kung-Fu fighter of the team. She's one of the most beautiful fighters of the Crane Clan who fought the rival clan, the Peacock Clan, in the tournament for determination of the Crane Medallion and she won the contest. But when the Crane Medallion was stolen by Tang Jemong, Fei-Crane Lieu vowed to restore honor of her Clan's name as she entered the tournament where she defeated her rival once again in Round 7 but then later she was defeated by Sparky Li in Round 9 in an honorable fight. After the medallion is recovered and her Clan's honor is restored, Fei-Crane Lieu joined his team. Fu-Snake Shen Si is the slithering Kung-Fu fighter of the team. Cunning and skillful, Shen Si is the most unstoppable fighter when beat the fighters from the Crane and the Eagle Clan, making him as one of the guardians of the Snake Medallion. Although he managed to defeat Tang Jemong's demon warriors, the medallion is stolen by evil Chaos magic and he must recover it by entering the tournament. After he defeated Ophidian warrior in Round 1, Shen Si was honorable defeated by Sparky Li in Round 10. After the medallion is recovered, Shen Si joined Sparky Li's team as he resigned his post as the guardian. Fu-Mantis Lui Meng is the calm Kung-Fu fighter of the team. Trained by the ancient masters at the Temple of the Mantis, Lui Meng mastered the magic of Chi, the energy of Kung-Fu. But when the Mantis Medallion was stolen by Tang Jemong, Lui Meng went to recover it by entering the tournament and defeated the Insectoid-like Stag Beetle warrior singlehandedly but he was later defeated by Sparky Li in Round 12 in an honorable fight. After the medallion is recovered, Lui Meng joined his team for his teaching from his masters about the power of Chi. Fu-Crab Kau Chow is the ex-member of Captain Kwuang Zang's pirate clan who disobeyed his orders and kicked out from the clan. Over the years of his exile, he became the undisputed pit fighting champion until he was thrown out from the arena due to his abuse of using his claw. Then he entered the tournament for the prize money and defeated Captain Kwuang Zang' selected crew in Round 7 but then he was defeated by Sparky Li in Round 13 and he finally understood of how fight fairly and honor as watched his fighting. After the tournament, Kau Chow gladly joined the team for his useful skills. Fu-Eagle Fai Ling is the fiercest Kung-Fu fighter of the team. She's the deadly warrior and one of the fierce captains of the Eagle Clan, battling the Leopard Clan, Crane Clan, and the savaged Apemen Tribe from the west. Later, she entered the tournament hosted by Tang Jemong for the prize money and defeated Aviak warriors in Round 9 but then she was later defeated by Sparky Li in Round 15 in an honorable fight. After the tournament has ended, Fai Ling joined his team to fight her common enemy with her friendly rival, Fei-Crane Lieu. Fu-Panther Xao Dong is the powerful Kung-Fu fighter of the team. The true undisputed fighter of his clan who defeated one hundred Rakshasan fighters with the help of the Leopard Clan, ending the war and their expansion of domination for good. Years of peaceful time, Xao Dong entered the tournament hosted by Tang Jemong and defeated his unworthy opponents until he fought and lose to Sparky Li in Round 16 as he finally found his worthy opponent and an ally. After the tournament, Xao Dong joined his team to fight for justice. Fu-Cobra Cao Kai is the more cunning and deadlier Kung-Fu fighter of the team. Hailed the Cobra Clan, Cao Kai fought several fighters from the marauders with his signature move, Venomous Cobra Fang, striking his foes as a final blow to any hit point he chooses. After defeating the marauders, Cao Kai entered the tournament hosted by Tang Jemong and made his way to near quarter final after defeated the team of Ophidian warriors. But then he was defeated by Sparky Li in Round 17 in an honorable fight. After the tournament, Cao Kai joined his team for his fight for justice. Fu-Panda Chengdu Deng is the humble Kung-Fu fighter of the team. Born and trained in the Shaolin Temple, Chengdu Deng spent his life to become the Shaolin monk like his ancestors. After the vigorous training, he was chosen by his masters to enter the tournament to stop Tang Jemong and made it to Round 18 after he defeated the ruthless killer from the Jovanian Anthro-Bear tribe. Unfortunately, he was defeated by Sparky Li in an honorable fight but he sensed him as a true chosen one who can defeat Tang in the finals which he did. After the tournament is over and his quest is complete, Chengdu Deng joined his team. Fu-Phoenix Peng Haung is the legendary Kung-Fu fighter of the team. Hailed from the legendary Phoenix Clan, Peng Huang mastered all the martial art styles with scrolls and books, learned the ancient art of Chi, and used his ancient teaching of the Phoenix style. After his vigorous training, Peng Huang entered the tournament hosted by Tang Jemong and defeated all of his opponents from start to the semi final until he was honorably defeated by Sparky Li in Round 19. After the tournament, Peng Huang joined his team to fight for justice and hope. Inspirations * Inspired from Tai Fu: the Wrath of the Tiger. * Inspired from Kung-Fu fighting styles: Dragon, Tiger, Leopard, Monkey, Snake, Mantis and Crane. Category:Database Category:Chinese Deadly Alliance Category:Modern Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Taoist Lotus Clan